Some Rules Are Meant To Be Broken
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: Gibbs usually lives by his rules but in one case it is an exception to break it Kate/Gibbs


Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing. All characters belong to DPB and the song to Bryan Adams

A/N : somethiing I wrote during my night shift at work

Four agents were still working at their desks. All of them were hunched over looking at their screens on the desks. They had been working overtime for a few weeks now. It was not that they had a major backlog of cold cases; Gibbs just wanted to give them something to do. Keep them busy.

By the time they realized, it was already dark outside. All of them had been so caught up in their tasks that they didn't notice the change in time or even that it had begun to snow. Lucky for them the NCIS HQ building had heaters or they would have all frozen over.

They were all interrupted by the noise of the elevators swishing open on their floor. From it emerged an enormous bouquet of yellow lilies followed by a little man who looked like he was about to fall over with the weight of the flowers. He looked around the bullpen and saw the light coming from where the four agents were sitting. They were the only people there so he made his way over to them.

"Miss Kate Todd?" he enquired. That's Special Agent Kate Todd to you" Gibbs said. Kate shot him a reproachful look. Gibbs was generally an inimical guy but this poor young delivery boy didn't need to be on the receiving end of Gibbs's foul mood.

"Yes I am Kate Todd. What can I do for you?" "These are for you ma'am." He handed her the large bouquet. She took it placed it on the end of her desk and watched the young boy walk over to the elevator.

Three pairs of enquiring eyes were fixed on her. She knew that it would be easier to just look at the card, read it and tell them what was going on before Tony interrogated her. She plucked out the card and opened it to read. A long slow breath escaped her. It looked like just reading the message took all the strength out of her.

Gibbs was the first to assume, correctly, what the message had been. Years of experience had taught him to read body language and facial expressions. Tony and McGee were not as quick on the uptake. Gibbs did not press the issue with her. Besides he was not really an emotional person and he did not really know how to console other people. That was not his thing.

"Hey Kate what does Mr. Mystery Man need forgiveness for?" joked Tony. "Not now Tony, it's not what you think and I really don't want to discuss it." "Aw come on Kate please give Probie and I something to discuss at least." "Tony" she warned "drop it. I'm really not in the mood." Just as Tony was going to give a comeback Gibbs shouted "DiNozzo that's enough" ending the exchange of words.

He felt a little bad at Kate's change in mood. He was not used to seeing her like this. She was usually smiling and happy and ribbing Tony about something or the other. He did no like the fact that she was upset. He didn't know why though. Still he did not push the subject. She would open up to someone soon, most likely Abby and then he would come to know because once Abby knew something they all did.

As if reading his mind Abby came bouncing out of the elevator two minutes later. Hey Gibbs-sir-boss-man. Glad to see that you people are still here. At least I have company tonight; I thought I was going to spend the night here alone. She noticed the huge bouquet on Kate's desk. "Wow Kate that's huge" she smiled at the other lady "but those are not your favourite" she added as an after thought. The three men looked up so quickly someone would have thought that they had whiplash.

"Oh this guy must be in some deep trouble. First he needs forgiveness and he asks for it by sending the wrong ones." Tony was obviously enjoying himself thinking of Kate's friend or latest squeeze getting one of her lectures. It amused him because usually he was on the receiving end of it. Now it would be someone else's turn.

"Okay guys that's it, I think that we can call it a day." Gibbs knew that Tony was not going to let up so he decided to distract him. "I totally agree with you boss." Tony jumped up and gathered his stuff not wanting to spend more time than necessary at work. "Tony before you go rushing off you'll be back here" Abby grinned at him. "What do you mean Abbs?" "Tony we're snowed in. No one can drive in or out there is just too much snow. We're going to have to spend the night here." "I thought you were joking Abbs" "Nope sorry"

Tony and Abby got caught up in some conversation and then coaxed McGee to leave his work and join in. None of them noticed Kate walk up to the full length window at the end of the bullpen. She stood there just looking out watching the trees and stuff. It was then she noticed the snowflakes. They fell softly to the ground observing that they did not leave imprints. They just fell there and settled down like they knew they belonged there.

Gibbs watched her moving to the window. With his desk positioned so that he was always facing hers he watched her most of the time. More than he wanted to or had intended to. Sometimes he would just look up from his screen to relax his eyes and he would focus on her taking in everything about her. He would glimpse at her face and he would get a simple joy out of it. It didn't require any effort.

Secretly he was wishing that he could find the low-life that had managed to upset her this much so that he could beat the living hell out of him. No body could upset her like that and get away with it. Gibbs did not know why he was being so possessive of Kate right at that moment. Maybe it was his moment of weakness. Maybe she was his weakness.

He stood up slowly and walked up coming to a stop when he was next to her. "Want to talk about it Kate?" "No Gibbs it's not a big deal I'll survive." "Kate – don't worry Gibbs I can take care of myself." "Well if you want to talk…" he offered softly and walked back towards his desk.

She was not going to tell him about the current man. She did that once before on Air Force One and it was a bit embarrassing. Then again she didn't know him as well then as well as she did now and she was not as attracted to him then as she was now. No telling him would be a very bad idea.

The discussion that the terrible trio were having was getting louder and louder, soon becoming unbearable. They were excited about something that Gibbs did not understand. He saw that Tony was not disappointed anymore at not being able to take the 'newbie chic" on the second floor out.

DiNozzo and McGee I want you guys to go through all the evidence from the case that we're working. "Boss it's like 2:30 am you can't possibly expect... Tony didn't manage to finish his sentence as he caught the glare that Gibbs was giving him. "Where did you say the evidence was boss?" A few minutes later he and McGee were in the evidence locker looking at the evidence.

Now that two of them were gone it was easier to rid himself from the bullpen leaving just the two women there. Kate would hopefully let Abby know what was going on and then he would get to know what was up with her. "I need coffee" "Gibbs it's 2:30am how can you have coffee at this hour?" Abby shrieked. "It helps me think Abbs." A few seconds later he was gone.

Half an hour later he returned to the bullpen only to find it deserted. The first stop he made was at Abby's lab but it was forsaken. There was no one there. Even Abby had abandoned it. The next stop was at the evidence locker where he found the terrible trio again. This time here was a discussion about some movies called Romeo and Juliet. "That was like only the greatest movie ever" he heard DiNozzo saying.

He looked around for Kate and when he didn't see her a panic started to rise in his chest. Where was she? Was she okay? Was she still really upset? Usually she was level headed but Gibbs had seen her face fall and the pain in her eyes earlier when she received those flowers.

After searching almost the entire building he found her sitting on one of the balconies. He handed her the cup of coffee that he had unconsciously brought for her. It might have gotten cold but it was the gesture that counted and he knew that she would be grateful for it. She took it without protest and her fingers brushed his sending shivers through his body. "If only she knew the effect that she had on me" he thought to himself.

"Kate why are you sitting here all by yourself in the freezing weather?" "I needed some time out Gibbs so that I could think things through" "Well you can think inside where it's warmer" "I wanted to be by myself." "I see. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I swear I won't tell the terrible trio!" The corner of one side of his mouth turned up and she saw the smirk on his face and his eyes crinkling up. "Terrible trio" she lifted one eyebrow at him. "Well it got you smiling didn't it?"

At least he was making an effort. She knew that it was difficult for him. Then she couldn't help but tell him. "He broke up with me. After 5 months he decided that me working late was not on. Actually he thought that I was cheating on him with someone here and I was just using late working hours as an excuse. The cretin. He didn't even take the effort to tell me personally he wrote it in the card.'"

She was standing at the railing of the balcony looking at lights and other buildings. He knew that even though her voice didn't show it, there were tears in her eyes and she was heartbroken. "The dirtbag I cant wait to get my hands on him" he thought.

In a move that surprised them both he stood up and walked to her stopping directly behind her and he put his arms around her shoulders across her chest. His right hand on her left shoulder and his left on her right shoulder. "Well that's his loss Kate" he whispered into her ear. "If he's a fool to let you go I'm not complaining. Everyone is entitled to make one dumb mistake in their lives, his was letting go of the best thing that could have ever happened to him."

She put a hand on his and only then did he realize how cold she was. He also noticed that her fingers and lips were blue. The coffee was long cold so it would be of no help now. "Kate why don't we step inside now?" She did not want to move. Being held by Gibbs felt so right even though it was not in the best of both their interests. He felt the same so didn't let go of her completely. He simply moved his hands to her shoulders and steered her back inside the building.

He led her to Abby's lab because that was where it would be the most warm and he knew that they would have a bit of privacy for a while. He settled down on the floor not too near the heater but still able to feel the warmth emanating from it. It would help Kate warm up a lot faster.

"So Kate what rules do you live by?" It was a distraction he knew that would get her talking and her mind off of her freezing body. "Gibbs not everybody has rules" "Ok but you have to have something to go by" "I do it's sort of a theory though. I think it works most of the time." "You want to enlighten me?" "Ok but you have to promise that you're not going to laugh" "I promise"

"We live once, we die once, we get married once and we fall in love only once. Every other time it might feel like we're in love but it's not love, just something like it.

Gibbs stood up unexpectedly and extended his hand to her. She responded with a questioning look. "Oh come on Kate I don't bite" she smiled showing the dimple in her left cheek and her brown eyes twinkling. Gibbs loved that smile that showed off that dimple. He loved that dimple. He loved her eyes. He loved… her. It took him a while to register that thought.

Once she was up, standing across him, he pulled her closer putting one hand across her back and kept the other entwined in his, which he placed on his chest. He started moving to the music that was coming out of Abby's stereo. Abby usually listened to what Gibbs called head banging music. This was totally different music though. It was one of the songs that he actually did know and it seemed like it was Kate's favourite too.

_Still feels like our first night together, feels like the first kiss_

_Its getting better baby, no one can better this _

_Still holding on, you're still the one _

_First time our eyes met, same feeling I get _

_Only feels much stronger, wanna love you longer_

_You still turn the fire on…_

_So if you're feeling lonely don't. You're the only one I ever want _

_I only wanna make it good _

_So If I love you a little more than I should_

_Please forgive me I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me this pain I'm going through _

_Please forgive me if I need you like I do _

_Please believe me every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

Gibbs pulled her even closer attempting to get rid of the slightest space between them. He did not want anything to come between them at any cost. Slowly and hesitantly he let go of the hand that he held to close to his heart and placed it behind her clasping it in his other hand. She was now fully enclosed by him. Still they swayed to the music, each just enjoying the other's presence. Her hand still rested unaccompanied on his chest. There was no need for words, they understood each other perfectly.

_Still feel like our best times are together_

_Feels like the first touch_

_Still getting closer baby cant get close enough_

_Still holding on you're still number one_

_I remember the smell of your skin I remember everything_

_I remember all your moves I remember you yeah_

_I remember all the nights you know I still do_

_So if you're feeling lonely don't. You're the only one I ever want _

_I only wanna make it good _

_So If I love you a little more than I should_

_Please forgive me I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me this pain I'm going through _

_Please forgive me if I need you like I do _

_Oh believe me every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

He rested his head on hers. "Kate I've been thinking about what you told me earlier and I think that you are absolutely correct. The corners of her mouth turned up but she didn't give him a full smile. "Off course I am Gibbs. Sometimes someone other than you can be correct." "I keep that in mind for next time Kate."

He had stopped dancing and she was afraid that he would let go of her, which she did not want. With her still enclosed in his arms he walked to the nearest wall, she walking backwards and him steering her. He only came to a halt when she was pressed up between the wall and him. Kate looked up at him, her brown eyes wondering what her boss was about to do next. He never showed emotion unless it was anger, which was not the case now.

She looked into his deep blue eyes, just to see if there was anything that he was giving away but her brown ones were met with heavily guarded blue ones that were sparkling. "Gibbs" she whispered not wanting to break the moment. He placed his left index finger to her lips.

"Kate we only live once" he kissed her forehead. "We only die once" he kissed the base of her neck. "We only get married once" he kissed the right side of her neck "with me being the exception" he moved to the other side of her neck keeping his mouth there a little longer than intended.

"And Kate we only fall in love once" he traced her bottom lip with his thumb making her anticipate his lips on hers. When he thought that he had tortured her enough he gently placed his lips on hers. They were soft and supple and extremely accepting of his. He was in no hurry at all to disentangle himself from her. He kissed her slowly and softly making her want more from him.

Without finishing what he had started Kate pulled away from him "what happened to Rule 12 Gibbs?" "Some rules Kate are meant to be broken unintentionally and some very intentionally." "In which category would you place breaking this one Gibbs" it was barely a whisper "Extremely intentional rule breaking Kate but its well worth the risk."

The one thing I'm sure of is the way we make love

_The one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong_

_With every word and every breath I'm praying_

_That's why I'm saying_

_Please forgive me I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me this pain I'm going through _

_Please forgive me if I need you like I do _

_Babe believe me every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

Now believe me I don't know what I do

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

He pressed his lips to hers again this time with a little more force and she was ready for it. He pulled her closer and deepened it not wanting to ever let go of her. One idiot had already made the mistake of letting her go, he was not going to make the same dumb mistake. They stayed like that until the cleaning people came in and distracted them. He drove her home and the kissing ritual started again outside her door when he escorted her up to her apartment. He left 5 minutes later.

At 8am the next morning there was a bunch of white roses and one maroon one in the centre. There was a card attached to it. We only fall in love once the red symbolizes that and the white symbolizes eternity. So I will love you forever. He didn't sign his name but she didn't need it and they didn't want Tony finding out. They knew and it was more than enough.

Please dont forget to reveiw and leave your thoughts behind and thanks for all the encouragement


End file.
